


Say It

by CallYouByYourName



Series: Sublime Verse [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallYouByYourName/pseuds/CallYouByYourName
Summary: Just a bit of Fluff from the Sublime Verse. <3





	Say It

“SAY it!”

“Shut UP, Devorak! I’m going to take you to a zoo and have you dropped off.”

“We don’t have a zoo in Vesuvia. _Please _, Lucio! I just--”

“Then your exhibit will be the first.”

Julian huffs with frustration. “Will you come visit me? And feed me through the bars? Will you pet me sometimes, if I get lonely?” 

“Probably. Yes. And I’ll fuck you every second Tuesday for the entertainment of the crowd. Admission on second Tuesdays will be double.”

Julian tucks his cheek against Lucio’s shoulder. “Only second Tuesdays?”

“Only for the _public_ on second Tuesdays. On the other days I’ll have to fuck you in your enclosure.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier just to keep me here?” 

“If you’d stop trying to force me into saying things it would be.”

“Say it, and I’ll stop.” He turns onto his stomach, kissing Lucio’s chest, nuzzling him.

Lucio strokes his hair. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Say it! Say that you L-- Mmph!”

Lucio covers Julian’s mouth with one hand before he can finish, fed up. With a growl, Lucio pushes him onto his back and straddles him, then moves up his body until his knees are on either side of his annoying, insistent, gorgeous face. He doesn't mind the view at all.

“Make me hard,” Lucio says coldly, although he’s already halfway there, “and don’t talk.” His pet doctor complies with great enthusiasm - and Lucio rewards him by forcing his mouth open and pushing into him with a grunt of relief, not stopping until he feels the back of his throat, hears him gag. Pleased, he chokes him on his hard prick until he comes: first into his mouth, coating his tongue white, and then in hot, satisfying spurts across his big stupid smirk.

“It’s a better use for your mouth anyway,” Lucio decides afterwards, giving himself a moment to recover. He doesn’t clean him off afterward this time, or kiss him, because he wants him to feel chastised. The cocky grin Julian wears as he smears away the evidence of Lucio’s frustration and subsequent catharsis suggests this has not been a total success, however. 

It takes Julian less than a day to work out that his insistence on the words-which-shall-not-be-said will always result in a cock in his mouth, if he’s persistent enough. But although Lucio claims (often) to be the more intelligent of the pair, the realization that this is not an effective method of negative reinforcement takes him two. 

* * *

“...I had _no idea_ you could come that many times in one day,” Julian tells him on the third day. It's close to bedtime, Julian lying back on Lucio’s pillows with a saucy grin. His throat sounds raw and it is, but he couldn’t be more pleased. He's practically purring. 

“Do shut up,” Lucio groans, face buried in an double-armful of pillows. 

Julian edges closer. “I mean, I knew you had _prowess_,” he flatters, “and stamina, not to mention control, I mean really. You fuck like a _descended god_, my lord Count Lucio…” 

Lucio feels a faint, unwelcome stirring at the excess of praise, and shifts in his blankets to distract himself. “I know what you're doing," he grouses, "And don't think I'm going to fall for it, Devorak. I’m going to muzzle you instead.” He burrows more deeply into the pillows, muffling his voice. “I’m going to lock you in the dungeons while I recover. I’m going to chain you up in Market Street for public use, and I'll leave you there until you never want to see another cock again in your life. I mean it, Ilya!" he snaps, when Julian ignores him. 

“...Oh, but I had no _idea_ you could come so much,” Julian sighs, happily, immune to his threats. “I’m impressed, my lord!” Stretching his long body out in leisurely way, arms akimbo, he gives a little rumble of pleasure. Nudging against Lucio’s chest, he husks, “Want to do it again? My throat can take a little more, I think.” Lucio looks up at him, incrediulous, and he gives his most flirtatious smile. 

“I hate you,” Lucio says. 

“No you don’t. You emphatically don’t.” 

Lucio covers his face with his hands. 

“_Say_ it,” Julian purrs, wrapping a leg across his waist. When Lucio groans, and shakes his head, the doctor offers, “I know, I know, don’t I just have the _busiest_ mouth on me! Someone should really do something about it…”

Lucio covers Julian’s mouth with his hand. “If I fuck your throat again I’m probably going to die of dehyration. Then you won’t have anyone to look after you, as much work as you are.”

“Your life is a risk I’m willing to take,” Julian replies, muffled but perfectly audible.

Grumbling, Lucio reaches across him… and rings the bell, summoning a servant. He orders a selection of gags to be brought to him, and Julian whines at him in protest. Lucio responds by pulling his head back and forcing his tongue between his lips, almost violently. 

By the time the servant returns with the gags he’s fucking him again, thrusting into his wet mouth and tight throat while Julian sucks his cock enthusiastically, making soft, sweet sounds of happiness. (Clearly, Lucio is going to die.) 


End file.
